


Scar

by Zeliez



Series: Random one shots about Undertale, probably about Sans x Reader [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Health Issues, Kinda a mirror of my life, Kinda depressing, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is more representing me than you, Romantic Relationship, Scar, Science Sans - Alternative Universe, Science Sans is hot, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Suggestive in the end, Surgery, no one can change my mind, not very long, science sans, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: *y/n, look at me."What?"*what are you?"A woman who had a wave spine. =P"
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Random one shots about Undertale, probably about Sans x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872079
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



> I'm going to be honest, it's more about myself, than the people who would read this. I'm sorry about this, but this time, I'm doing to take care of myself in this one shot.  
> Wow! Finally. XD  
> Some explanation is needed, I think.  
> I had a surgery on my back because of a health problem. My spine was in the shape of a wave so the doctors decided to put iron bars screwed to my spine to make it straight. It will be for life, just like the scar on my back, which is the whole length of it. It's... ugly, really. Not cool, or anything. And because of this surgery I had a lot of problems, and still have.  
> But. That's not the point here.  
> So I technically have something strange attached to my skeleton for the rest of my life.  
> And I... have a thing for Science Sans, I will not lie.  
> So I asked myself the question. How would a skeletal monster like him react to that?  
> And that's it.  
> So it's going to be about self-confidence issues, it's not really something I'm going to write with an idea in mind and a really precise plot. I don't expect it to be liked, but I'm thinking, that some people who also have health problems, can... maybe find a little happiness here.  
> So, here I am.  
> Oh. And it's suggestive in the end.

*y/n?

Sans puts his glasses back on as he walks up the stairs.

*you're awa...oh.

You have your back facing the mirror in your shared room, half naked. You look at your finger running down your back along the old scar.

*y/n?! how... since when...

"It's ugly, isn't it."

You smile sadly as your finger reaches the top of the scar, feeling the various bumps.

*it's...

"I accept it when I was just a teenager. Just wanted an excuse for not going to school. A surgery."

*it's... old.

"Ha. Yes. It is. Cause me sooo much problems after that. The worst decision I ever made. But I was teen. Young. Careless. I didn't think that I would lost so much years after that."

*y/n. why did you make it? this... surgery?

You face him, who still stands at the door. You signal him to come closer.

Sans nods his head, he approaches you and then tenses up when he feels one of your hands slide over his spine.

*h-heh, y/n, what are you...

"There. I had a surgery because my spine was weird. Would cause problems when I would get older."

*...what did they do?

"They take two iron bars for it... and screw on my spine."

*... w h a t .

"They open me here. Where my scar is. For doing this."

You smile.

"They had to do it twice, because the first time, they **screw** it up. Ha ha."

*...your spine... is damaged?! how... can it...

"Don't worry. The "iron" is something made for that, my body... accept it. It's not dangerous."

*this is your spine, y/n, this is one of the most important bone, you can't just ignore it...

"I don't feel anything. Sans. It's alright. I'm okay, now."

*...are you sure? i can work with alphys for an healing...

"Sans. Don't be like that. It's just a surgery, really. I accept it, now. My body... changed. And it's alright. I'm still alive, still have dreams. Still have you."

Sans looks down, embarrassed.

*yeah...

"I'm more concerned about this."

Sans looks in the mirror, seeing the big scar across your back.

*your scar? what about it? it hurts?

"Sans. Do you... find me appealing despite this?"

*...despite your scar.

"...Yeah. It's not... really sexy, right? I'm not even appealing in the first place but with this, maybe I'm...."

*y/n, look at me, please.

"Sans..."

*if... it really disturbs you, and only you, i will find something to heal it, to cover it, to decorate it. i don't care. i will do anything about this scar, if it distubs you. but me?

He approaches you, smiling softly.

You place your hands on the sleeves of his white blouse, as he passes his skeletal hand along the scar.

*i see that you've survived. you had a lot of problems. but you went through them. you kept going. and you came out even more beautiful, and stronger. i only see a beautiful and sexy woman in front of me.

You lay your head on his shoulder, letting a few tears fall.

*i know what you're thinkin. and no, you're not broken. you're the most attractive woman i've ever laid eyes on.

You laugh.

"You're lyin. What about your fictive waifus?"

He blushes.

*it's not the same thing. shut up. how do you even know...

"The wallpaper of the computer of your lab."

*you... sneak in!

"Yup. Proud to see my bonefriend, have a thing for this anime girl from..."

*s-stop!

Sans puts his hand over your mouth, trying to shut you up.

"Can we talk about you , who ship other sanses?"

*no we're not talking.

"What are you... No! Sans! Lemme go!"

Sans drops you on the bed, he starts to take off his white coat and raises his red glasses on the top of his skull.

"Oh. You want... to..."

*i'm going to show you how i see you, sexy appealing beautiful amazing woman.

"S-Shut up."

You look him in the eye as he removes the last piece of clothing covering his rib cage.

"...Are you goin to be a dom?"

*why? needs to talk about some kinks, darling?

"No."

*come on, y/n, don't be like that.

"Sans, no, I'm not going to... Ah!"

*here's a weak spot.

"Devil."

*entirely yours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had any questions, any requests or anything, my [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/ask) is waiting for ya.
> 
> Wants to talk about Undertale? Don't be shy and come [here](https://discord.gg/P6Q8Zh3)!


End file.
